Reversed Blood
by Red-eyed-Raven-191
Summary: Sasuke was Shisui's younger brother so it was only right that Sasuke should get a younger brother too. He doesn't want to share him though. AU Sasuke is older than Itachi.


**Starting Arc: Five years, a Glimpse**

A/N: YYes, it is slightly different so if you have read this story before, just skim through it.

* * *

It's a boy." Mikoto wiped her tears of pain, her face gleaming with sweat but her happiness was obvious.

"Fugaku," whispered Mikoto to man who's hand she had been holding in a near death grip. He was oddly pale as he tried to focus on his wife. He was a shinobi who had faced war but this was something that just plain terrified him. He stared at the nurse who was washing the small tufts of hair on his ... son's head. He hadn't seen anyone giving birth before which made him feel glad. He definitely did not want to see that again. He gulped before turning to his wife.

"Yes," he said, in a hushed voice hoping she hadn't noticed it crack. He also hoped that his hand wasn't broken with how hard she had been squeezing it.

"W-We finally have a family," she exclaimed before smiling at him brightly and he felt relief. When she opened her eyes though he could tell something like was wrong. The heavy bags beneath them didn't emphasize them as they both were the same colour. Exhaustion was clear on her face. He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep," he whispered. "Sleep soundly, love." She immediately closed her eyes.

They took the child home after all the post-birth tests had finished and placed him in a crib. They stared at the pale boy with dark hair and chubby cheeks who was swaddled in blue blankets. Mikoto sat on a chair with Fugaku's hands on her shoulders as they both looked at the boy who stared back at them with the occasional laugh and a few cooing sounds. It was the end of July and winter would be there soon. This might look like the image of the perfect family but no it wasn't. The era in which they had brought the child into this world was not pretty. All major nations were at war, his life had been set for him that very day.

* * *

Fugaku walked with slow but confident strides in front of his wife and child. They entered the rather large hall that was inside the compound. He led them through the open doors and settled into their positions ahead of the clan opposite the Clan elders who sat on their high perches looking down on them.

"So this is the child, the heir of the Uchiha clan," said Nene, an elderly woman with streaks of white in her grey-ish hair.

"Yes, Nene-san," replied Fugaku vaguely wondering whether all five elders were reincarnations of vultures.

"He looks strong," commented an elderly man with a hint of a smirk on his face. A scar ran across his face, down his throat and into his robes. Fugaku tried not to glare at Tajika.

"Well, if not he will be," said a women in her mid forties with a cruel and amused smile. Mariko's long hair was straight and she used to be pretty at one time with the straight bangs and almond shaped eyes but she had let herself go. Mikoto nodded meekly, Fugaku grabbed her hand from under the table and traced his thumb along a small scar which she had gotten while cooking, her hand had slipped because she was about to go into labour. He hoped she wouldn't just blindly agree to everything they say.

"He will become a shinobi, right?," asked a bored looking man. His hair were standing up in all directions as he spun a kunai on his finger tip. This was Akaishi a shinobi who had been trained on the battlefield. He had become cruel over the years.

"Obviously, you will start his training as soon as he can walk and talk," Tajika told the patriarch and the matriarch both of which had grim faces.

"He is going to be the leader of the Uchiha, we are a clan that is on the front line in wars, he should get experience," added Mariko with her cruel smile growing. Fugaku stood up violently.

"But he is only a child," Fugaku argued.

Mikoto's face showed a bit of horror as she stared down at the unnamed baby clutching her blue gown.

"Ah, he won't actually have to participate but he can just watch from the sidelines," suggested a Tajika with a sneer.

"But that could be mentally scaring, he might not be able to become a ninja," said Fugaku in an attempt to secure the future of his son. He wasn't exactly worried because he could out vote the elders but it was a pressing matter that they were after his son.

"Well, its that or genjutsu, your choice," said Nene.

"I will, under no circumstances, accept the latter. As clan head, I have veto power." Fugaku said it in a firm voice as he settled in his seat and pulled the table back in place. The elders council bristled at the reminder of their ability to only advise.

"And what shall you name him?" asked Nene.

"We are still thinking on it," Mikoto said, trying to take a proper stand for herself.

"I would recommend the name Natsuki," said Tajika, conversationally.

"No, maybe Izuna is better," said Mariko.

"Let's keep it simple and call him Aoi," added Nene.

"How about, Sasori?" Akaishi asked.

"Sasuke," said Mikoto. "His name will be Sasuke."

"Naming him after Sarutobi scum, are you going to allow this Fugaku?!" Nene looked outraged.

"This might be a good way to improve relations with the village," said Akaishi. There was silence as Akaishi's opinion was always considered above the others.

"Since we are all gathered, i should mention that Uchiha Kagami is now MIA." The elders proceeded to leave even though it was rather abrupt. Mikoto and Fugaku accepted the multiple congratulations on the birth of their son.

* * *

Her steps echoed through out the house as she walked on the wooden floor while continuously rubbing her eyes trying to stop her tears before entering her bedroom. Fugaku wasn't at home having left to sign up for a three month leave. She sighed when she realized none of her efforts were effective. She fell to the floor in a heap and sobbed silently.

Her petite figure was shaking as she went over the implications of what the council had said. The moon light crept up trying to light up the darkness of her thoughts. Her husband walked into the hallway his gaze softening as he saw her. He walked to where she lay and bent down on his knees behind her. He put both of his hands on her shoulders pulling her into a sitting position and then pressing his chest into her back and wrapping his arms around her. He put his head in the crook of her neck and bit his lip before put his hand on her chin turning her face towards him. Upon seeing her tear streaked cheeks he scowled and pulled at the sleeve of his shirt and cleaning her cheeks. Her eyes remained closed as he pick her into his arms, one hand behind her neck and the other under her legs. He thought she was asleep until she curled into his chest and started to sob. He opened the bedroom door and walked over to the bed, after sitting on it he turned to her, his curious eyes boring into hers.

She was a strong woman. He wasn't sure of what to say so just stayed content waiting for an answer. Maybe it was because of child birth, he blanched. He definitely didn't want to talk about that. He squirmed a little trying not to show his discomfort. She had never needed to talk to him about anything regarding anything but he told her everything. They had met for the first time during an A-Rank. He had been captured and tortured for days with genjutsu and what not. She was a tracker and had found him when according to Konoha's policy he had been declared KIA and they were to return. She had managed to take him to another cave and washed all his wounds. When asked as to why she even bothered she gave him a blank look and told him that his father had requested to bring him back. He had broken down on the first night into a sobbing mess and told her everything that had happened. She dropped her mask and by the time they came back they knew each other _really_ well. Eventually, Fugaku reached the age of 21 and had to find a bride, it had taken him under six seconds to blurt out Mikoto's name before blushing a bright red.

"Why? Fugaku...why?"

"Why what?"

"Why...why can't I stop them from destroying him?" Fugaku was silent as he looked down at the wooden floor, he wasn't good with words or people. He raised his face to met Mikoto's eyes from under her bangs.

"He's like you, he's strong. I know he'll be fine. I won't actually let them do anything to him." His words had no effect as she lowered her head and wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his chest.

"Really?"

"Yes and let me tell you something, he will be even stronger than the person who we named him after."

"I hope so."

* * *

Kagami, as it turns out had a son. Uchiha Shisui, an intelligent boy who was almost an year and ten months old. His mother Hikari had immediately decided that he and Sasuke would be the best of friends. Within a week she arrived at her younger cousin Fugaku's house.

"'Gaku, have things been good?" She let Shisui down who scampered off in the house when he heard the cackles of a younger child.

"Hn."

"How are you holding up?" The worry in her voice was obvious. She had known Fugaku since they were children. Fugaku was a boy neglected by his father at first in favour of his older brothers, when he was young. The second world war, which they had witnessed as children, had taken away both of his older brothers leaving him to take the position of the clan head. It was brutal how he was trained to be entirely efficient in managing all matters of the Uchiha by his father. Within months after the Third World War started his father died leaving him the position of clan head. His mother had died when he was a child so with the death of his father he lost all of his immediate family.

"I'm okay." A pause. "He looks just like his father." Hikari sighed at the sudden subject change before smiling lightly.

"Yeah, he even has the same personality." Fugaku stood up and placed his hand on Hikari's shoulder.

"He is annoying and attached. He'll be back, he won't die that easy." Hikari laughed as Fugaku left to where Mikoto was. She followed him soon after.

* * *

"Okay, Obito will be over in a little while. Just leave him with Sasuke and Shisui. He's a responsible little kid." Mikoto smiled at Hikari before shooing the woman out of the house. She promptly jumped onto a nearby roof and made her way to the Hokage tower. Hikari had a mission to attend to as she was managing the income for herself and Shisui as she didn't want to burden the economy of Konoha or maybe it was Uchiha pride. Mikoto however had been asked to monitor Kunoichi classes for the day since their teacher was assigned to survey the village's multiple sources of clothing and other items for kunoichi. Shisui and Sasuke were both staying at home because even with slightly feminine features they weren't kunoichi nor were they going to become kunoichi in the near future. Shisui was now a little over two years and Sasuke was almost six months old. Obito, despite being a branch member, was the only one old enough and insignificant enough in the war effort to be allowed to watch over children. He was still a Genin having being promoted an year ago. This time round winter wasn't too cold and there had been minimal snowfall.

A soft hesitant knock on the front door pulled Mikoto out of her reverie as she ignored the slightly muffled shouts and squeaks of the children from the next room. She opened the door to a small boy, almost ten years old. He had a headband secured around his forehead just above his goggles which were tinted orange.

"Um, Mikoto-san," he hesitated while scratching his neck. "I'm Obito. Uh...Aunt Hikari sent me here. I'm supposed to look after Shisui again." The boy wasn't looking her in the eye as he intertwined his finger moving them in a skittish manner. The boy was actually Kagami's nephew but was generally considered a disgrace to the Uchiha name due to his inability to activate the Sharingan even though he was a genin for almost an year. Mikoto smiled at him and watched as became less tense. His shoulders slumped and he gave an uneasy grin.

"I see. I have a question, though." Obito turned to her and gulped.

"Sure," he said. She smiled at his careful demeanor; the war hadn't affected him too much.

"How old are you?" She asked, looking pointedly at his head band. Mikoto knew that they employed child soldiers during wars but she hadn't seen any so this was rather odd to her. It must not have been too odd for him as he frowned.

"Old enough," he said looking away. Mikoto ruffled his hair which were oddly soft, how did male shinobi get such soft, silky and sometimes beautiful hair was something Mikoto never understood and to think it was Kunoichi that worked hard for perfect hair. This just reminded her of the Hyuuga who had been on her team before she retired. Hizashi Hyuuga, he had such perfect hair. She sighed.

"I didn't mean it like that, Obito-kun."

"I am Eleven." He said with a small smile.

"I see."

She beckoned him in and showed him the duo who were engaged in some sort of babbling contest. Shisui immediately noticed him and ran over while laughing before attaching himself to Obito's leg.

"Obito-nii-san! You came!" He looked so happy at seeing his brother figure.

"Of course, I did. Aunt Hikari said that you were waiting for me." Shisui looked at him with big pleading eyes. Obito sighed and sat down to be at eye level with the little boy then pulled off his hitai-ate which he wrapped around Shisui's neck. Shisui beamed at him and then grabbed his hands and pulled him to Sasuke as fast as he could. Obito waited for Mikoto to leave while Shisui was occupied with a snake, for clarification a toy snake. He would never let his baby cousin touch a real snake.

Mikoto returned a few hours later only to find Obito generally unaware of Sasuke and Shisui's whereabouts.

"They were in the house! We were playing Hide and Seek and-and -"

Mikoto hadn't even waited for the boy to complete his sentence as she ran into every room. The only piece of evidence was Sasuke's blue blanket floating on the pond. Obito had been searching outside the Clan Head's house. Fugaku returned from a Council Meeting on Uchiha tactics. It had became a chaotic situation but soon enough the duo was recovered ridding an Inuzuka's dog.

* * *

Things were getting worse now and the border of Konoha was in danger of being attacked. The police force was appointed to take care of the borders. Every man was stationed exactly five miles from each other. Small posts were made where one person could sleep and some food rations could be placed. One person would sleep while the other would patrol those five miles. The shifts were divided with four hours per person and after every eight hours the team would move on to the next post. Fugaku had joined one of these teams with Uchiha Tatsuki.

The few selected Chunin that had previously stayed in the village with the genin and the civilians were forced to join the forces on the border within the land of fire closet to the border of Kiri and Iwa. They were deployed in units that would attack at specific time intervals and would come back to the village after a month and a half with items. These items usually were the injured, some bodies, broken weapons that could be fixed and lists of supplies. The lists of supplies would be followed and then when they are send back to assist the next wave they would take the supplies with them. Uchiha Yashiro and Uchiha Hikari had been asked to go with them.

All shinobi who had retired were asked to take up some of the duties that were within the village and near its walls, such as gathering food, medicinal herbs and the Academy. Mikoto had been employed at the Academy. She was teaching the Kunoichi classes which were after school and was the sensei of a morning class.

The genin were told to do all sorts of D ranks which were mostly babysitting the heirs and most of the children who had yet to become genin from their clans. They were also given permission to teach them the clans techniques. Those who didn't have a clan were asked to either to go with a teammate who was a clan member or they could arrange the hide outs and keep every thing working. Obito was with one of the few genin that was asked to take care of the children.

The ANBU had mostly been demoted to Jounin and were taking active part in the war. But a small unit, also know as the Last Resort Unit stayed back and strengthened the defences of Konoha.

The Hokage was working with the Council and Danzo to make plans and strategies for the war. Although he wanted to propose a peace treaty the council did not allow him to do so. The ROOT faction under Danzo had also been sent out further into the territory of Kiri and Iwa. All the spies had been called back to improve strength. Kumo had become more active in the war and the alliance with Suna was weakening as they were unsure of when Konoha might turn on them. Hostility had grown between Iwa and Kiri after Iwa had attacked some Kiri shinobi who were carrying village secrets. The seven sword men of Kiri were now on the border of Iwa making their border near Konoha easier to attack. War was becoming more violent and plans to evacuate the children and civilians were also being made. Other than that strategies were being arranged for the genin and the available Chunin to reduce the fighting with Konoha but no answer had come up so far.

* * *

Fugaku activated his Sharingan into it's third stage. It was his turn to patrol. Tatsuki had just arrived with his hair sticking in random directions. He looked tired. More so than he should be. Every crick of a branch and every chirp of an insect would cause him to jump. Paranoia had got to him as was currently resting his head against the hard lump of fabric that they were given as a pillow. Even with his newly developed insomnia he tried to sleep.

Fugaku walked two and a half miles towards the left of his post where there was a white post. The walls of Konoha were twenty five miles behind them covered by a joint genjutsu being formed by the sharingan of those patrolling. Many would think that there were too little people in the Uchiha clan but most of them were in the police force and those who weren't were still inside the fire country as they did not want to leave their dead bodies in enemy territory for fear of the extraction of their genjutsu and the secrets of their eyes.

Setsuna Uchiha walked up to the white pole where they were to stay for five minutes before going to the other pole.

"Fugaku," he nodded at the man.

"Setsuna," he nodded back.

"I heard, the elders want to have a meeting, the Hokage will be there so it will be somewhere in the main halls."

"I have heard of that too. They will ask half of the guard to return for the first and the next half for the second one."

"I am just glad I can see my children. Aren't you excited to go meet your child? His name was Sasuke I presume." Fugaku watched as Setsuna's eyes softened a bit at the mention of his children other wise his face was blank of any emotions.

"Yes, his name is Sasuke."

"Ah, so will you be there for the first session or the second?"

"Both, me and Tatsuki are supposed to go while our post will be divided between your team and Hakuro's team."

"I see, did you hear, Kagami is back?"

"I believed he had been killed in action."

"No just missing, his wife found him and some other missing and presumed dead shinobi."

"Hikari has a talent for finding the unfindable." The conversation between them was light. As they looked out to horizon.

"I wonder what course the war will take now." It wasn't really a question nor a statement and the slight upward turn of Setsuna's lips gave him the insight that the man himself was not sure.

Uchiha tend to prefer silences and places with little or no people, they tend to love solitude but living in the compound they lose that privilege and being under the gaze of others usually caused them to lose their temper. Some people, they don't mind talking with but this is almost always small talk full of long meaningful silences. Fugaku and Setsuna, they were not very far apart in age with Fugaku still in his late teens and Setsuna having crossed twenty five not more than three weeks ago.

As children they would often train together, not play, since being an Uchiha seemed to have caused them to be deprived of such a childhood as soon as they turn two. They would be together often as they understood each other and usually them talking or training was their escape from the world. Setsuna was a young but wise man who said things far above his years. It was these things he said that had made him think, think of the words he said and forget all grievances and sometimes the world. This had drawn Fugaku, a boy neglected by his father at first in favour of his older brothers, to him when he was young. But they went from friends to mere acquaintances because the second world war which they had witnessed as children had taken away both his older brother leaving him to take the position of the clan head. It was brutal how he was trained to be entirely efficient in managing all matters of the Uchiha, no matter how small but then Fugaku had changed, he had forgotten how to smile.

"Only time can tell us that, Setsuna." He looked at the older man noticing the slight twitch of his right shoulder, a small tremour that followed down his arms to his fingers which were rested upon his blade, he craved for battle. Fugaku knew what would happen if Setsuna would draw that blade a swift combo of attacks would turn into a seemingly endless series of attack only for the opponent to find out that was a genjustu and the kenjutsu expert had yet to draw his sword. He knew that part would be over in second and then the kenjutsu expert would attack with twice the speed, twice the finesse and twice the grace causing his opponent to stumble onto his trap. He knew because Setsuna had taught him how to evade it when he was barely ten and Setsuna had just hit sixteen.

"Ah, but Fugaku, time is the best teacher but it is always, is all but, forced to commit a serious crime." He gave another side ways glance to the man who seemed drowned in his own thoughts. And then he whispered the words as if he were alone talking into the wind to increase the effect of the words.

"It is forced to kill all its students. Death is always there Fugaku, never run from it." This only earned him a slightly thoughtful nod.

"Oh and Fugaku."

"Hn?"

"There someone I'd like to meet, would you introduce me?"

"Who?"

"A certain someone called, Sasuke."

"I see." Setsuna had noticed the way his lips had twitched slightly upwards.

"Five minutes are up it seems, I need to relay information to Hakuro's team. Instead of this white post you will stop at the switch point." Fugaku told him. Setsuna nodded at the younger man and continued to walk with him until the post where Tatsuki had somehow managed to calm down a little but as soon as they arrived rather noisily he had become paranoid again. It had taken a few minutes to calm him down and then Fugaku walled along with him to the next white pole. Hakuro Uchiha, a man in his thirties, he was an average Uchiha, who had activated his Sharingan in his late teens but had managed to train enough to be praised by the Uchiha elders. He stood there with a slight frown which dissipated upon Fugaku and Tatsuki's arrival.

"Ah, Fugaku, I was about to send out a signal."

"I was late as there has been a slight change in orders. Tatsuki and I are going back to the village, your team is supposed to check terrain up to our previous post." Hakuro observed the young man in front of him. He had been one of the few who was not in favour of Fugaku becoming the clan head. He narrowed his eyes lightly.

"I see."

On the way back to the village Tatsuki's eyes kept on shifting from one object to the next. He was utterly paranoid. The giggling children, the opening doors and the chatting people. His head jerked overtime he heard a noise and as soon as it was registered he would jerk his head in favour of glaring at some random kid. His eyes flickered between the red tinge of his Sharingan and the onyx color that was the colour of his eyes. It frustrating for Fugaku.

By the time they reached the Uchiha compound he had calmed down enough that he just kept his gaze low but flickering to all the shadows. He was hugging himself and rubbing his arms as of their was very chilly air nipping at his skin. This was partially possible as it was October but still odd as it was a very sunny day. They were allowed to meet their families before the meeting started.

Fugaku walked home with a blank expression. He had to meet Mikoto and Sasuke. Afterwards he had to check on Kagami, then he had to welcome the Hokage and take him to the specific hall that was in the middle of the Uchiha clan. It had been recently painted as the children were being kept there and they had taken a liking to paint their names onto the walls.

He watched as the children walked in five orderly lines behind Obito and Inabi. They were all learning how to mask their tracks from Inabi, Obito seemed to be learning the ropes himself as he was leaving footprints behind. He walked to the shrine where the children were bring kept for the time being. Right outside the shrine he saw fretting mothers looking after their children and among them it was rather easy to spot Mikoto and Hikari holding identical blue bundles of energy.

"Mikoto," he called her. She immediately turned around and smiled at him. As he opened his mouth to speak again she thrust Sasuke into his arms. Rather surprised he looked down at the boy with large onyx eyes smiling at him two white points poking out of his upper gums. He looked like Mikoto, except that his hair were like his father but looked lighter than Mikoto's.

"Sasuke, missed you."

* * *

Kagami was another one of Fugaku's older cousins. He liked to tease the younger one a lot. Although they had both been candidates for clan head because of his unique ability to cast genjutsu so only one part of the scenery needs to be adjust which had actually been developed from a slight disability to refine chakra. The older one had declined. He said that he was just another version of a long dead person and that Fugaku would better handle it so he could make a legacy to his name. Uchiha Kagami the original war time hero had died without any heir but Kagami had been born to the hero's younger brother soon after the man's death. They looked so alike that his father had immediately named the boy Kagami even though he the boy wasn't an hour old. Fugaku had had many spars against the older Uchiha and they had become what you could call close which was the perfect reason in Kagami's mind to refer to the clan head in a more personal way therefore the name Fukky was born.

* * *

"Tomato!" He shouted. His eyes were wide and sparkly as he pointed at Kushina. Who just stared back flustered. Her hands up defensively.

"Isn't that Sasuke-chan's first word?" Kagami said. Fugaku shrugged. Kagami frowned slightly, there was something wrong. Fugaku held his son slightly away from himself and stared at him with a confused face. The should have been happy seeing his son, especially since he hadn't seen him in a week.

When the Hyuuga joined the gate and wall patrols every shinobi was given a one week break after two weeks of staying on duty. It made quite a few of the shinobi happy as well as the civilians. They felt more secure that two of Konoha's greatest clans were here to protect them. Kagami just shook his head as if ignoring the idea and looked down at his son who was giving him a lazy grin as he barely hung onto him. He laughed and secured his arms around the boy.

'Off to home and maybe I should train him more. Yes, then he will have low energy and his antics would be reduced.

.perhaps.'

He had grabbed Fugaku's arm and dragged him along. Fugaku let himself be dragged. When they were out of hearing range Kagami turned to face Fugaku.

"Fugaku, something has been bothering me." Fugaku have a confused frown.

"Hn?"

"When you picked up Sasuke today you looked odd. You weren't even sure whether those were his first words. What's wrong?" Fugaku pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well, when I come back and I look at him. He's older. He's doing things that I am not sure where he learnt from. I know that he's my son but do I really know him?" Kagami smiled.

"Children are that way. The learn everything they see it hear. Just try spending some time with him."

"I don't have time Kagami. I have clan head duties, I have to go out to the borders and to top it all of I also have to keep the Uchiha from just going against everything. There's no time for myself even. I train then fight then train again." Kagami frowned. Fugaku looked like he would have a panic attack.

"Don't worry-"

"Don't worry? Don't worry?! Well, you can do that alone. I actually have a duty to this clan and to this village. And I am trying to fulfil it." Fugaku was nearly yelling. Kagami narrowed his eyes. Sure, he wasn't the clan head but he also had a duty to the clan.

"Seems like someone is sick and tired of his own family. You're despicable, Fugaku and you know that. A son like Sasuke, you should have been proud but no, you have other duties. Because he can't walk or talk you think he is useless." Fugaku grit his teeth.

"Shut up." Kagami walked away.

"I feel sorry for you. To have anything could possibly ask for and not be able to enjoy it."

* * *

Sasuke wobbled a little as he stepped closer to his mother. Mikoto held out both hands laughing as her baby boy took his first steps. He collapsed into her lap and smiled at her while she praised weeks later when Fugaku came home his son was already running around the compound with little memories of the man. His heart clenched. He didn't have the time to see his own son. He just didn't. He wanted to see him say his first words, take his first steps. He wanted to see him grow up but he just didn't have the time. The war had ruined his family life for him.

* * *

Once the boy could run Fugaku got the chance, an actual chance to see Sasuke do something for the first time. He stood behind the boy who held the blunt weapon in a loose grip.

"Hold it from the end and keep your finger out of the hoop," explained Fugaku while his hands demonstrated. "Once you think your grip is right, aim. I am aiming for the target in the middle. When you think you are ready toss it with as much force as you can." The kunai whipped out of his hand and landed straight in the middle of the target. Sasuke clapped before attempting the technique himself. His kunai didn't even get to the tree where the target was nailed in. Fugaku sighed.

"Sorry," muttered Sasuke as he ran to get the Kunai back.

"Again," Fugaku barked. It took them most of a week but Sasuke's kunai actually managed to hit the tree, just not the right one.

Sasuke stretched before going through the various kata which were actually Taijutsu moves. His father observed. The boy was better at Taijutsu then Kunai throwing. Fugaku stood in front of the boy and beckoned him closer. Sasuke charged at him immediately going through the Kata but in the direct order. Fugaku had him pinned against a tree in smere seconds.

Sasuke huffed as he made the right starting pose and ran at his father. This time his intent was to attack after grabbing the man's elbow. He was unable to go through with the plan because as soon as he grabbed Fugaku's elbow his father wrapped his other arm around his waist.

The boy would practices when Fugaku was gone and would be leaps and bounds ahead or so Fugaku thought.

Shisui had become a sort of training partner for Sasuke. Sasuke now three years old was grinning in excitement. He was going to be joining the Academy soon. The new classes would start in the middle of September. He had been training with Inabi and Tekka a lot and he had gotten strong. Well, stronger then some of the clan kids. He was currently standing outside Shisui's house. Shisui was getting ready for their visit to Uncle Seishi. Two minutes later the boy ran out and raised his hands to show Sasuke the two home-made bentos that Aunt Hikari had given him.

"Come on, Sasuke!" Sasuke nodded and they both started running towards the exit of the Compound. Within ten minutes they had arrived. After catching their breath, they walked through the rows of stone slabs before they found the right one.

'Uchiha Seishi.

Brother, Cousin and Son.'

They both put their hands together and closed their eyes in silent prayer although Sasuke was looking at Shisui from his left eye. The other boy had a serious face. After about a minute he put his hands down and Sasuke did the same. They placed some flowers on top of the stone and then left towards the training grounds.

"Sasuke don't forget to stretch!"

"I won't." They both stretched quickly before starting the kata. They held each pose for five seconds before going into the next one. After kata they pulled out some shuriken and kunai. The marked their targets with leaves and then tried to hit them. Shisui's accuracy was better then Sasuke's but they were having fun. A girl seemed to be watching them. Shisui realized this and turned towards her. He waved and she walked out. Both hands on her hips.

"This is my training ground!" Her brown hair was cropped short and she was dressed in a white sleeveless shirt and a grey skirt. There were some marks on her face which distinguished her as an Inuzuka.

"No it's not." Sasuke made an annoyed face at her.

"Yes it is!"

"No. It's not!"

"Shut up, Uchiha!"

"Right back at you, Inuzuka." Shisui sighed. It was up to him to stop the fight.

"Kids, kids. We can share," he said.

"Talk for yourself Shisui!" Sasuke was glaring at him.

"Shut up, old man!" The girl was also glaring at him.

"Old man?! That's just mean. This training ground is for everyone. I'm Shisui, what's your name?" Shisui smiled at the girl.

"I'm Hana, nice to meet you...old man." Shisui sweat dropped.

"How am I old?!" Shisui made an angry face before calming down. "How old are you?"

"I'm three." She crossed her arms and looked away.

"I see. Same age as Sasuke here. I'm older then you. I'm gonna be five soon."

"Old man." Shisui pouted. Sasuke was aiming for a tree with a scowl marring his face.

"You gonna go to the Academy?" She nodded. Sasuke threw the projectile and it hit a tree just above the girl's head. She shrieked.

"Whoops, I missed." Shisui had a feeling that Sasuke wasn't aiming for the target a few feet to the left of the girl but for her face. She pulled it out and threw it at the boys' feet. If she was aiming for any of them her aim was off by a few feet.

"Yeah, I'll be going."

"Hey, wait, your parents let you come here alone?" She shook her head and gave a mysterious grin before running past them into the trees. Three minutes later a man came running in. He had bandages around his torso and arms which could be clearly seen as he was only wearing a flak jacket.

"Have you seen my daughter? Bout this tall." Sasuke immediately pointed in the right direction. Shisui sighed as the man took a moment to compose himself before running past them.

"Hana-chan, don't make Daddy run so much."

* * *

The entrance ceremony of the Academy had been cancelled and the children were put directly into lessons. Sasuke and Shisui were in the same class. And much to Sasuke's dismay Hana was also in the same class. Other then the Uchihas and the Inuzuka. They had civilians in their class. They were given a test and the clan kids were promoted to the next grade. The arrangement took most of the morning and classes started after recess.

During recess the boys originally wanted to keep to themselves but Hana joined them along with Muta Aburame and Tokuma Hyuuga. In times of war clan kids usually stick together because they will most probably live longer then their classmates and they will most definitely be paired together.

"I'm gonna sit here," said Hana. She immediately pulled out a Bento and started eating. This is when a puppy yipped from inside Hana's jacket. She blushed before opening her Parka and letting the puppy out. It was small and grey. She fed him some of the meat.

"I'm Uchiha-"

"Yeah, yeah, we heard the roll call Uchiha Shisui. We know who you are." The Hyuuga made a source face and looked away.

"Of course you did Tokuma-san. By the way, how old are you?"

"Why do you ask, Uchiha?" He spat out the last part as if it were an insult. Hana just watched curiously as if gauging their reactions. Sasuke glared.

"Oh I just want to rub it in your face that a kid younger then you can beat you at almost anything." Shisui smirked.

"Your arrogance is duly noted." Hana rolled her eyes and decided that the caterpillar Muta was holding was much more interesting.

"So is yours, Hyuuga." Sasuke eventually had enough.

"Oh shut up, both of you are dumb. Congratulations, you have found someone as dumb if not dumber then you." Sasuke took another bite of his rice ball as the others stared at him.

"Aww, Sasu-chan is jealous." Shisui pinched Sasuke's cheek.

"Am not! What would I even be jealous of? Your girly face or his?" Hana started laughing.

"Why you little-" Sasuke ignored Tokuma.

"All Shisui-nii did was ask your age. I remember that Oka-san said that you should never ask a women's age. I guess I know why now." Shisui and Hana were doubling over in laughter. The corners of Muta's mouth were also curved in an amused way. Tokuma's face was immediately covered with an angry flush.

"I'm eight." Shisui stopped laughing.

"Well, well, well, I'll surely enjoy rubbing it in your face that a six year-old beat you at everything."

* * *

The Academy became a competitive thing for the Uchiha and the Hyuuga children. If Shisui was excelling in something Tokuma had to be better then him and this was just the first week. In the Hyuuga compound, Tokuma trained as much as he could and for as long as he could. He was going to make the Uchiha pay. Hoheto, one of Tokuma's cousins helped him out occasionally. Hoheto was eleven years old and a Genin. He seemed to know so much and his way of teaching was appreciated by Tokuma. Eventually even the clan head came to see Tokuma's training. Hiashi Hyuuga stood just outside the range of the attacks. Hizashi stood right next to him complimenting the mixture of the Academy's taijutsu and the Hyuuga's taijutsu. It enabled him to have a larger arsenal then just blocking the chakra of their opponents.

Shisui seemed to learn everything that was taught to him almost instantly. He was progressing through the work so fast that even the Academy teacher were in awe but his progress wasn't astonishing enough to allow him to skip grades. Often during war time clan children were able to do that but Shisui in their opinion would do great if he stayed in the Academy longer. Tokuma was still managing to keep up somehow. The were neck to neck for the highest mark in their class. At recess however they started to let the competition go. Sasuke and Shisui hadn't seen their fathers for quite some while. Since they had joined the Academy their fathers were given smaller breaks since they were needed on the battle field. Sasuke's father was stuck in multiple meetings as well and Kagami was always with him.

The war had started taking a more violent turn. Deliveries for medic tents and information were required but there weren't enough Genin to send out. The Hokage was forced to ask the clans to send out their children to the battle field, those in the Academy. He offered them Leaf headbands and told them that the only area where they will be allowed to go was in the Land of Fire and they would make two man squads. The clans reluctantly agreed. Fugaku was one of the first to agree after the whole clan believed that their next clan head should be proficient in warfare.

Shisui and Sasuke were given headbands and allowed into the battle field. Shisui took it well. He would immediately drop all emotions and run off to the Medic or Intel camps and hand them the designated scrolls or supplies. Sasuke was always with him but he didn't particularly enjoy watching people die. He would cry often and Shisui just held him close but Shisui wasn't always there. The duo got separated and Sasuke lost direction accidentally ending up on a battle field. He stood there shocked. It had been a battle field but it wasn't any more. Bodies littered everywhere. He crawled to one of them who seemed familiar. Turning the body over he just stared at the face of an older cousin who's name he couldn't recall.

His eyes lit themselves on fire. He crawled past them hoping to reach the out post that was almost two kilometers away. His eyes burned but he didn't make a sound. He reached the outpost and handed over the supplies once the let him in. Shisui was there too. He hugged Sasuke who had started crying. He told Shisui all about the battle field and that his eyes itched. Shisui told him to increase the chakra to his eyes and found himself staring at two red orbs with a single tomoe spinning erratically.

* * *

When he returned the war was going to end soon. They both hugged Obito before he left for a secret mission that would most probably end the war. Fugaku was proud of him when he told the man about his Sharingan. Mikoto told Sasuke that he would be an older brother soon. He was probably the happiest person in the world at that.

"Will he call me Onii-san?" Mikoto laughed.

"It could be a girl too and sure," she replied.

"No, its gonna be a boy. I want a younger brother," said Sasuke before he left for the Academy. Fugaku ruffled his hair as he walked by to grab a slice of sweet bread.

* * *

"Hey, Shisui," called Sasuke. The boy had become a little less talkative but otherwise he was pretty much the same. Their progress in classes had gotten better significantly especially after they both gained the Sharingan. Sasuke wasn't sure how Shisui got his and Shisui would never tell.

"Yeah?" Shisui was doing his stretchs and then the exercises that their Sensei had left them. Tokuma was engaged in a spar with Muta for which Sensei was the referee.

"I'm going to have a little brother soon, isn't that great?" Shisui paused mid-stretch. It took him a minute to realize that his cousin was confused and wasn't being sarcastic. Shisui wasn't sure where he had gotten the sarcasm from, probably Genma Shirunai.

"Of course. You're like my younger brother, I think you'll like having a younger brother. They're fun," said Shisui as continued his stretches. Sasuke jumped out of his tree and landed next to him.

"If you say so," he said as Hana walked over holding the hand of a really chubby kid.

"Hey Sasuke, Shisui, this is Maruten. He's an Akimichi and the same age as us." Shisui stood up and rubbed his hands to make them cleaner before he stuck one out. The boy was rather shy but he shook it lightly.

"Nice to meet you, Maruten-san," said Shisui and Sasuke echoed the same line. Hana now had three dogs. The Haimaru triplets but since she had already been on the field she didn't want to be a Shinobi and was instead hoping for a Medic internship once she graduated. She would most likely end up as a vet.

"Mom told me I'm gonna get a younger brother," said Hana with a grin. Shisui raised an eyebrow.

"Well I'm getting a younger brother too," replied Sasuke.

"Do you know the date? When your brother will be born?" Sasuke and Shisui exchanged a glance.

"Wait, you know the date?" Shisui seemed confused.

"Uh, yeah my parents told me," said Hana.

"Wait, my parents know when the stork will deliver my brother?" Hana blinked.

"Oh." Tokuma and Muta arrived then.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Hana-san and Sasuke-san are getting younger siblings," said Maruten.

"Hana says the stork told her parents the date," added Shisui.

"My parents didn't tell me the date," finished Sasuke with a pout.

"Oh."

"Hana said that too, are you hidding something?" Shisui narrowed his eyes as Tokuma turned to Hana how did the five year old know about child birth?

"I saw the Haimaru triplets being born." Tokuma nodded.

"It must be a girl thing," muttered Sasuke. Shisui and Hana laughed whole heatedly. Tokuma cut his hair short the very next day. He was tired of being the butt of all 'girl' jokes. That didn't end well for him though.

* * *

**Omake: Shisui &amp; Sasuke equals Trouble**

A six year old Shisui was sitting on the edge of the training field. His breath was coming out in short puffs as he pulled off his shirt.

"Training in this weather, this temperature is torture. Tou-chan, why would you do this to me?" Shisui proceeded to throw his head back and fall on the soft grass. Kagami snickered at Shisui's expression from his place in the cool water of the lake. Summer in Konoha was always a torture and you could see shinobi practically throw themselves into paperwork in the offices just to sit under fans. Some were jumping onto the mission assigning tables and yelling for missions in Kiri, Kumo or the land of Snow. Kagami, himself, was one of the many who had jumped into lakes to calm themselves down. It was actually what he was doing at the moment. His son however didn't seem to want to join him. He sighed and decided to get out of pond as the fish seemed to be swimming around his legs in circles and it was occasionally ticklish as he was wearing shorts and the rest of his clothes lay all around the training ground. He got up and walked towards his pants which were the nearest article of clothing and screamed. He heard Shisui laugh in the background and the boy automatically became the subject of his anger.

"Shisui?! How dare you tarnish my beautiful skin?!" Sasuke, five at the time, jumped out from behind the nearest tree and smirked.

"I win the bet." Shisui pouted and pulled out a blue wallet from which he produced 250 Ryou. Sasuke pocketed the money.

"Bet?! Sasuke?! SHISUI! HOW COULD YOU COLOUR MY SKIN PURPLE?! OF ALL THE PRANKS YOU COULD DO, YOU COLOUR MY SKIN. PURPLE?!" The duo started running into the trees. "GET. BACK. HERE. NOW."

And that is how a purple Kagami Uchiha ran around the Uchiha district in a pair of indecently short shorts. He eventually managed to corner Sasuke and Shisui who decided that it would be right to interrupt the Female Uchiha Association's 56th meeting that year to find safety behind their mothers. This also resulted in Kagami being nearly killed by a bunch of Uchiha women, which interestingly included his wife. She later decided to ban him to the sofa though Shisui might never know why that was such a bad thing.

Later that week a whole group of Hyuuga ended up looking sickly green although a certain Uchiha duo would never admit they did it. Their parents who were well aware since they had been the ones to by the dye decided to be silently proud.

The line was finally crossed when Shisui managed to dye all ANBU uniforms a eye stinging neon pink. The Hokage was furious at first but decided to ask the boy a few questions.

"Why did you do it?"

"I was bored?"

"I see. How did you find the uniforms?"

"They left them in a basket outside the ninja baths."

"I see. And how did you dye them pink?"

"Bleach then pink paint."

"I see. Why pink though?"

"I had pink dye and I wasn't doing anything with it so I thought, eh, why not?"

"I see. And do you know who you did this too?"

"Some sort of secret ninja organization that works for the Hokage and solely the Hokage. Kind of like Kiri's hunters."

"I see. And do you know why they were unable to tell when you did it?"

"They expect chakra levels that are larger then mine. And when I suppress my chakra it's kind of like a stone."

"I see. And were you alone?"

"Yes. I have a question, by the way."

"I see. You may ask."

"Is 'I see' a catch phrase of yours kind of like Kushina-san's Dattebane?"

"..."

* * *

A/N That's the first five years. So umm...don't expect the next chapters to be as long. They'll be around 3k words, 3.5k at most.


End file.
